This core (Core A) project will provide the resources necessary for the management and quantitative analysis of PET and NMR data collected in connection with all projects in the program project. Software support, including the mathematical and programming skills required for development, use and maintenance of software, will be provided by this core. Facilities provided by the core include existing Sun, Silicon Graphics workstations, Macintosh computers, and miscellaneous computer peripherals. Specific resources to be provided and the projects they support are: Data Acquisition (All Project); Image Reconstruction (Projects 1, 2, and 3); Volume of Interest Calculation (Projects 1 and 3) ; Kinetic Model Simulation and Parameter Estimation (Projects, 1, 3, 4 and 5); Model Development and Validation (Project 1,3,4, and 5); Experimental Design (Projects 1, 4, and 5); Statistical/Biostatistical Analysis (Project 1,4,and 5); Segmentation (Projects 1 and 3); Surface Tracking (Projects 1 and 3); Visualization (Project 1 and 3); Computing Support (All Projects)